The present invention relates generally to database systems, and more particularly to proactively prioritizing social data based on persistent rules and to ranking elements in a feed in an on-demand enterprise services environment.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.